


I Want to Ruin You

by kipsi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a secret no one knows. <em>Didn't</em> know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Ruin You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write this for months and now I finally did. It was a bit of a torture for me. I hope you enjoy this as well.

Will lets out a pleased sigh when the coolness touches his skin. He is meticulous, his hands spreading the shaving cream on his legs, all the way up to his thighs. It smells like mint, and the scent of it hovers in the air, filling the whole bathroom with it.

He takes his time as he picks up the razor and starts to shave. He doesn't want to rush this; it wouldn't be nice to get nicks. Will knows how to do this by now - he knows how to hold the razor and how much pressure he needs to add to get the perfect result. He enjoys the tranquil feeling it gives to him.

His thoughts fade away as his hand works, every slide of the razor leaving behind smooth skin. He hums absently and moves to his other leg, his left one already silky smooth. His lips turn into a small smile, and he watches how the foam disappears with every movement, dropping on the floor. He is going to take care of that later.

It doesn't take long until he's ready, and Will rinses the razor, placing it to its rightful place. He lets water run down his legs, last of the foam disappearing, as he runs his forefinger down his leg. Will hums, pleased with the outcome.

Next, time to get rid of his stubble.

**

What Will loves the most, however, is dressing up. He always places the clothes on his bed, regarding them silently before starting with undergarments.

Tonight he has picked out dark red lingerie. Will takes the lace panties and pulls them up his legs, feeling them against his now silky skin. He loves the feeling of these panties; they're comfortable to wear. Next come the stockings, also red.

It doesn't take Will a long time before he turns to look at the corset that is lying on the bed. He likes to wear one under his dresses, it feels grounding; the tight pressure of it against his skin never becoming unpleasant.

The dress, black and simple; sleeveless with a V-neck, laid on the bed, makes Will pause for a moment. It's the first dress he bought, and it's still as beautiful as the first time he got his hands on it. It's smooth and tight-fitting, and as Will takes a look in the mirror he sees how it clings to his skin and shows off his backside and hips.

He smiles to himself and tries to smooth out his hair before starting to put on his hair extensions, the same color as his own dark brown curls. Will combs his hair gently and adds red lipstick to match his lingerie as a finishing touch. He turns in front of the mirror and admires his work silently before snatching his small purse and leaving the house wearing black high heels.

**

It had become a hobby of his a couple of months ago, when one of the crime scenes aroused his interest. The murderer had liked to dress up in lingerie and kill his victims after sexual intercourse. At first Will felt repulsed that he even wanted to try on lingerie himself, but after reminding himself of the fact that he wasn't the murderer, he ordered a box of black panties with ribbons.

He loved them immediately after putting them on, feeling the soft fabric against his skin. So Will decided to go further with his purchases, and soon enough he started to shave as well. It was a good thing that he had a few day offs here and there, so that no one actually saw him without his usual stubble at work.

Will had come to love this hobby of his, although he felt embarrassed even thinking that someone would find out about it. No one had, at least for now. And as Will started to go out at night, wearing his dresses and shorter skirts to clubs, he felt free. He had no worries and his mind was clear; he was alive.

Now, getting out of his car and making his way to one of his regular clubs, Will licks his lips and remembers that he's wearing lipstick. He settles to the corner table on the left, ordering a drink with a fancy name and takes a look around the place. There's maybe a dozen people on the dance floor, moving with the beat of the music. Many of the tables are occupied as well, and Will wonders if tonight the place is going to be full. He plans to leave if it gets too packed, as always.

Will gets his drink soon, and he sips it instantly, his throat a bit dry. He can feel eyes on him, few men pondering if they should approach him or leave him to be. Will turns his gaze to the dance floor once again and takes another sip of his drink. This happens every time, but very few have ever come to talk to him. He knows that they think of him as a woman; he definitely looks like one now, and he is secretly disappointed that he hasn't had the opportunity to actually chat anyone up yet.

He doesn't feel as awkward as usually dressed up like this, he feels _beautiful_ and somehow even _powerful_. His anxiety almost disappeares completely, until he undresses and is the same Will Graham again. _This_ gives him freedom, and Will truly enjoys it.

An hour passes and Will has had four of the same drink with the name he doesn't still remember correctly. He feels a bit giddy and thinks of leaving until a voice interrupts him. His heart skips a beat as he recognizes the voice and comes face to face with Dr. Lecter.

“May I join you?” Hannibal asks, Will's eyes widening with the question. “It's full everywhere else,” he adds then, the statement making Will turn his head to the other tables, seeing that he is telling the truth.

Hannibal doesn't seem to notice that it's him, at least not yet, but Will decides that the best alternative is to flee than stay and become exposed. He stands up and feels the alcohol making his head spin. Dr. Lecter watches him curiously as he takes a shaky breath and excuses himself with a quiet voice.

Will hears distantly how Hannibal asks if he needs any help, but he walks out of the club as quickly as he can, his heels clopping with every step he takes. He feels relieved that he paid the drinks earlier, but as he stops before his car, he curses. It wasn't possible for Hannibal not to recognize his car.

Yet, he hopes.

**

When Will arrives for his appointment with Hannibal the next time, he feels extremely awkward. He starts to pace immediately after Hannibal asks him into his office, the doctor himself taking a seat from his usual armchair and crossing his legs. Will can't bring himself to start the conversation, his mind full of scenarios how everything would go wrong.

He bites his bottom lip and tries to calm down, but is unable to shut down his thoughts. The silence starts to become uncomfortable, and he swallows nervously, fearing already what Hannibal will say. Will sees how he shifts in his seat and turns to look at him.

“You seem restless today, Will,” he observes, and Will stops his pacing and licks his lips nervously. “Is there something on your mind?” Hannibal asks, making Will's heart beat faster. He shifts his eyes away from Dr. Lecter and makes his way to the other armchair.

He waits a moment, trying to calm his breathing before he settles down in the armchair and replies truthfully: “I can't stop thinking.” He avoids Hannibal's eyes, turning his gaze on the desk stacked with papers.

“You have mentioned this earlier as well, Will, and you know how to fix the problem, don't you?” Hannibal's voice reassures him, but he still chews his lip nervously.

He doesn't want to answer, but he has to. “It's- it's embarrassing,” he stutters and shifts in his seat, feeling his face warm with uneasiness.

Hannibal looks at him, waiting, and Will curses inwardly that he didn't cancel this appointment. It would have been easier than being here now under that scrutinizing look. “Take your time,” Hannibal says with a small smile, and Will swallows once again, his hands gripping the armchair's handles.

He closes his eyes and breathes through his nose, taking deep and calming breaths. He hasn't told _anyone_. It frightens him, someone knowing. And that night Hannibal had been _so close_ getting to know his secret. But why not tell him? It's Hannibal.

Will wonders if the doctor will regard him with disgust, lose his respect for him. He shudders at the thought, opening his eyes at last and seeing Hannibal still watching him. He notices the small, gentle smile that is playing on Dr. Lecter's lips, and he wants to scream, bury himself alive.

“I- I...,” Will starts hesitantly, feeling how his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He wants to die. “Yes, Will?” Hannibal coaxes, “You know that the only way for you to empty your mind is to let the thoughts out.”

Hannibal looks at him expectantly and Will squirms. “F- fine,” he whispers to himself and prays that his confession doesn't change anything. “I like to wear lingerie,” he blurts out then without thinking. He blushes furiously after he realizes what he has said and glances at Hannibal, terrified of what the man's reaction will be.

“Are you wearing lingerie at the moment, Will?” Dr. Lecter asks, his expression completely unaffected by the sudden confession. Will blinks, confused, until his eyes widen. “W-what?” he splutters, making the man before him rise his eyebrow at him. “Are you?”

Will turns his gaze away from the doctor and swallows, his throat once again dry. He nods hesitantly and freezes when he hears Hannibal stand up. “Is that all, Will?” the question makes Will's breath catch in his throat.

He sees from the corner of his eye how Dr. Lecter approaches him, and he feels like a prey being hunted and getting caught by its predator when he whispers: “No.”

“What else is there?” Hannibal asks as he stops a couple of steps away from him. Will glances at him and notes a glint in his eyes he hasn't ever seen before. “Your secrets are safe here, Will,” Hannibal reminds him, “and they're not leaving this room.”

Will hesitates, and Hannibal takes a step to his right towards Will, circling right behind him. Will freezes in his seat and takes a deep breath when he feels Dr. Lecter's palm on his shoulder. The warmth of the other's touch relaxes him, and leans into it unconsciously. He already told half of his secret to Hannibal, and he seemed unaffected, Will thinks. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it's him knowing.

Hannibal lets his hand wander to Will's neck, stroking him there with light, reassuring circles. Will's eyes close on their own and he lets out a hum. At that moment Hannibal knows that he has won, once again, and it brings a great satisfaction to him. He hears how Will whispers his name shakily, and so he bends down so that he is able to hear every word he utters.

“Dr. Lecter,” Will whispers again, his eyes open and focused on the leather chair before him. “Yes, _William_?” The full use of his name makes Will shiver, and Hannibal feels it, his hand still caressing Will's neck.

“It's... not just lingerie,” he mumbles, swallowing his pride as he continues: “I like all of it. Dresses, heels... makeup.” He blushes and lowers his gaze to the floor. Hannibal listens and lets his hand stroke Will's brown curls.

“How does that make you feel, William? When you wear those dresses?” Hannibal whispers to his ear, his lips almost brushing Will's earlobe. “How does it feel, knowing that I'm aware of the fact that you're wearing lingerie at this moment?”

Will shudders and feels ashamed at how his body reacts to Hannibal's words. He exhales shakily but can't answer the questions. He feels Hannibal's breath on his neck, tickling him slightly, and he curses silently as his pants start to feel uncomfortable.

Hannibal breathes Will in and basks in the scent of him; smelling the sweetness and the underlying arousal of his. He can't help but lean closer and sweep Will's neck with his tongue. The sudden movement makes Will jump and his eyes widen with astonishment. Hannibal moves from behind him to face him, and Will's breath catches in his throat at the sight of him.

“Dr. Lecter..,” Will's voice trails off, as he regards his glinting dark eyes watching him. His arousal is evident now, and Will shifts again, trying to hide the bulge in his pants. He fails miserably and notices that Hannibal's gaze is on his crotch. “Let me see you, Will,” Hannibal says then, lifting his eyes to Will's, who after a while lowers them to his tie.

He feels warm by Hannibal's words, and he stammers as he tries to understand why Hannibal would like to see him at all. “Don't I disgust you?” he whispers however, still afraid that he would change his mind and regard him with repulsion.

Hannibal kneels before him and places his left hand over his knee, watching him intently. Will shifts his eyes elsewhere and stills when he feels Hannibal's other hand taking a hold of his chin. “Look at me, Will,” he commands, and Will obeys reluctantly. He feels uncomfortable, pinned down by those dark maroon eyes. He licks his lips nervously, when Hannibal speaks: “You could never disgust me, William.”

The relief is overwhelming, and Will finds himself kissing Hannibal, tasting him with his tongue and taking in the luxurious scent of him. He feels happy, not being frowned upon, and he tries to show it with this kiss; parting his lips to Hannibal and giving him acces to explore his mouth. He doesn't want to break the kiss, Hannibal's lips as soft as velvet, as he leans more into him.

He feels hands on his shirt, undoing the buttons efficiently and quicker than he would ever be able to, and he arches up when a finger brushes his nipple. Will moans into the kiss and yanks Hannibal's tie, his own shirt already wide open. There's a warm hand on his stomach, caressing him when Will has to part for oxygen.

Hannibal admires the breathless look on him, Will's eyes half-lidded and dilated, his lips rosy and glistening with saliva. Will lets his shirt fall down his shoulders and watches expectantly at Hannibal, who then stands up and starts to unbutton his waistcoat. He takes his time and folds it, placing it then on the other chair.

Will watches how his fingers loosen his tie and after that start to work open the buttons on his shirt. Hannibal's gaze is on him the whole time, and Will trembles, already wanting to feel those hands on his skin again.

When Hannibal finally kneels in front of him again, he is wearing only his boxer shorts. Will feels a shiver going down his spine when Hannibal slides his hand from his chest down to this thigh and strokes him with his thumb. He is achingly hard already, so when Hannibal finally unzips his pants and helps him out of them, he lets out a relieved breath.

Hannibal stares at him, letting his eyes roam over his body, before he purrs: “ _Oh, Will_.” The tone of his voice makes Will lick his lips and want him to be touched. He chews his bottom lip and watches Hannibal who can't take his eyes off him. “ _White_. You look so pure and innocent, William. I want to ruin you,” Hannibal whispers to him and places a kiss to his inner thigh where the stockings meet white lace panties.

“You've shaved this morning,” Hannibal states as he leaves kisses on Will's legs, making him moan. He slides his hands up to his thighs and higher, his thumbs stroking his hip bones. “Dr. L-Lecter,” Will groans, “please.”

Hannibal chuckles and kisses Will, who moans immediately when Hannibal's lips touch his. Hannibal lowers his other hand to Will's crotch, feeling the smoothness of his lace panties with his fingers. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Will's, as he whispers: “You're beautiful like this.”

He moves his hand to Will's hard cock that is peeking from his panties and smears the precome with his thumb, feeling more leak out with his words. Will moans against him and Hannibal wraps his hand around his cock more tightly, stroking him and kissing his neck, leaving there purplish bruises. Will arches up into the touch and groans, his skin burning with every touch.

“ _Please, please, please, please, please_ ,” he chants, and Hannibal smirks against his neck, nibbling his milky skin. “What do you want, William?” he purrs into his ear and licks his earlobe. Will shivers again and pleads, his voice breathless. “P- please, fuck me,” he responds, thrusting up into Hannibal's hand. “I want to feel you inside me,” he moans, as he feels Hannibal's tongue on his earlobe again.

Hannibal growls and lets go of Will, making him whine. He parts Will's legs more and watches how the panties have been stained with precome. He pulls Will closer to the chair's edge and moves his panties to the side, not wanting to take them off. He leans closer and lets his tongue sweep against Will's hole.

“ _Ah_!” Will's eyes widen a fraction and he gasps when he feels Hannibal's tongue being pushed inside him. His mouth falls open and he moans, not being able to contain himself as he feels Hannibal licking him open. He has to bite his fist to keep quiet, but when Hannibal pushes even deeper, he can't do anything but let out a strangled groan.

Hannibal twirls his tongue inside Will one last time before he withdraws and inserts two of his fingers into him. He feels Will's insides as he fucks him knuckle deep, drawing sounds of pleasure out of him. He watches how Will's eyes are closed tight and how he worries his lip, his breathing uneven as his chest raises ands falls. He adores this look on him; that rosy flush that plays on his cheeks as he utters nonsense, high on pleasure.

He withdraws his fingers and smirks when Will tries to keep them inside him, squeezing around them. Hannibal sighs as he steps out of his boxer shorts, his cock having gotten painfully hard when he saw Will in his panties. He leaves Will on the chair to catch his breath as he goes to snatch a small bottle of lube from one of his drawers. When he returns to Will, he is being regarded with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

“You keep that always there, Doctor?” Will teases, and sees how Hannibal raises his eyebrow at him. Will stays quiet and only breathes and watches how Hannibal strokes himself a few times and applies lube all the way down his shaft. Will licks his lips at the sight of him and whimpers when Hannibal once again moves his panties so that he gets an access to his entrance. He feels so filthy like this, being about to get fucked with his panties still on.

Hannibal lets the tip of his cock tease Will's opening before he pushes it in, and Will gasps when he feels the head of Hannibal's cock finally entering him. He sighs when he feels Hannibal's hand caressing his clean-shaven leg, the warmth of his touch radiating through his stockings. Hannibal bends over Will and breathes him in, his nose tickling Will's neck when he thrusts deeper, Will moaning loudly as he is being filled completely.

He whimpers against Hannibal when he hears that deep voice whispering dirty things into his ear; telling him how tight he feels even after preparation, how he looks like a pure virgin being taken for the first time in his white lingerie. With every word Hannibal thrusts into him and soon after starts a slow and torturous pace.

Will groans with every movement and clings to Hannibal's shoulders, moving simultaneously with him. He feels how his lace panties rub against their skin, and he curses silently at the friction of it. Hannibal trails kisses down his neck and Will dips his head back, wanting to feel more of those soft lips on his skin. Hannibal smirks at the gesture and nibs his neck, Will pulling him closer to feel his thrusts deeper inside him.

Their movements change more faster-paced, and Will throws his head back as he feels Hannibal's length pushing even deeper, teasing his nerve endings. “ _O-oh, oh, Dr. L-Lecter_ ,” Will cries out and takes a stronger grip on his shoulders, his blunt nails scraping his skin. Hannibal watches Will's expression with lust burning in his eyes; the wanton look on him, saliva dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

“You look so beautiful, _William_ ,” Hannibal purrs and brings his hand between their moving bodies, taking a hold of Will's leaking dick. Will mewls when he feels Hannibal's hand starting to stroke him, matching his strokes with the thrusts that drive Will high on euphoria.

“You should see yourself like this, how my cock disappears into that tight, greedy ass of yours,“ Hannibal whispers at him. “ _Oh God_ ,” Will moans and squeezes even more around Hannibal, the dirty words sounding far too sexy with his accent. He bites his lip when Hannibal groans and starts to tease him more with his thumb.

He arches his back and tastes blood, his lip bleeding now from the constant biting. He licks his lips and gasps when he feels Hannibal's lips on his own, tasting and sucking him. Will is breathless when Hannibal withdraws from his lips and looks him in the eyes. “Come for me, William,” he murmurs, and feels immediately how Will tightens around him, his muscles spasming as he covers their stomachs and Hannibal's hand with his come.

Will gasps for breath and whimpers when Hannibal continues his movements, pushing himself deep inside Will a few times before he stills and fills Will completely with a groan. Will trembles as he feels Hannibal finally withdrawing and the warm come trickling down his sore hole, staining his panties.

Hannibal smiles down at him and kisses him lightly, letting his hand slide to his curls and caress him. “Next time, put on a dress. That black one,” he whispers and watches how Will blushes a shade deeper.

“You... you knew?” Will mumbles and shifts his eyes from Hannibal's to his lips, seeing a small smirk playing on them.

“Of course, dear Will.”


End file.
